Journey
by Coaxxme
Summary: A Ron and Hermione love story fueled by my imagination. Their journey together as an official couple. MUCH more to come. Review xo
1. Chapter 1

Finally.

Finally after everything went darkest, there's was finally light.

As selfish as it sounded, the best part of all, was her. He finally had her. After years of wanting her so badly, she was his. His hermione.

The tears that started running down his dirty face, were both cause of joy, sorrow, angst, and love. Emotional range of a teaspoon? I don't think so.

His thoughts stopped flowing as he heard a beautiful voice approach him from behind.

"Ron?"

he looked over and saw her staring at him, as if questioning his sanity. He knew she was aware of how much must have been running through his head.

He said nothing. He simply reached out his hand for her to take. As she took his hand, He stared at their joined hands, amazed at how fragile she seemed, knowing she was anything but. He suddenly felt a rush of beautiful thoughts, of what awaited them, he was so excited to start being not just Ron, but Ron and Hermione. To think for two, to brush that messy hair he loved behind her ear, to kiss her when she least expected, to tell her he loved her every moment he could.

This was it, he would not let her down. He would not waste this opportunity, after all they had been through, he knew a next day is never guaranteed. He'll make every single day count. Hermione deserved the best, his Hermione, deserved the best.

His face went serious, but gentle, he put every single emotion he could find in his heart and looking straight into hermione's beautiful brown eyes, he put his ALL into 3 words.

"I love you"

She looked up at him, a smile slightly growing on her face and tears building in her eyes,

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 1 year. 1 amazing year of Ron and Hermione

She lay back staring out into the morning sun shining through the sky. After getting her parents back, hermione was happier than ever.

She had everything she wanted and then some.

While daydreaming, she thought back to her 5th year at Hogwarts and smiled at herself as she remembered the dream she had of her and Ron laying in the same bed, much like the reality of right now. Her smile grew wider as she sat up and then finally breaking into a giggle as she looked down at ron, who showed no sign of coming to life anytime soon.

"Ron get up! Honestly, you say you love waking up with me, but it's more like 5 hours after me!"

Ron only grunted and wrapped a strong arm around her waist, pulling her back into bed causing hermione to squeal in surprise.

With Ron's hot breath against Hermione's neck, he finally answered with a sleepy smile on his face

"you know I need my beauty sleep"

"you know what today is?" Hermione asked, hopeful he'd been keeping track as she had. It used to seem so foolish, back in school when she'd over hear her dorm companions talking through the night of their anniversaries 1,2...4...6 months...what's the big deal?

"exactly 365 days of being officially yours"

She smiled to herself, thankful he had remembered.

Hermione rolled on top of him and laid comfortably on his strong chest

"You've always been officially mine Ron, like a prophecy written in stone"

Finally opening his eyes, Ron looked at her, obviously loving the last sentence that left her lips.

She stared into his eyes and gently kissed him. When they parted, she began to meditate on how lucky she truly was, all while studying every beautiful angle, curve and freckle on his face.

It was AMAZING how Ron brought out sides of hermione she didn't even know she was capable of showing. The occasional giddy girlie squeal escaping her when he'd buy her a little gift, or jumping in his arms when he got home from being out all day with his brothers, (they had made it a weekly event, to keep George from getting his thoughts caught up in depression.)

Hermione Granger was a war hero, a strong witch, she could take care of herself, had more than once stared death in the face and flicked it off, endured torture of the most horrible kind...and yet, couldn't help but want to cuddle up under Ron's strong grasp while they sat around an October Bon fire, listening to one of George's dark gore filled stories. She loved the way he'd give her tiny kisses all over her forehead while she told him about the dreadful nightmares that would occasionally haunt her nights. He was pure delicious loving perfection.

Oh...

And in the department of making love, let's just say, Ron would never leave her unsatisfied. Although new to both of them, (6 times to be exact) he seemed to Know every part of her body that needed attention precisely at the right moment, precisely on the right spot. It was almost as if a map appeared on her body showing him exactly where to go next. This is love. Pure true love.

* * *

><p>Ron stared up into Hermiones's beautiful eyes, he used to feel a bit insecure when she would just examine his face, he never liked his freckles, and his smile seemed too wide, his eyes too lazy, his hair too bright, but for some reason he never in bloody hell would understand, she loved every single part of him. So he let her look, playfully scrunching up his nose and making all kinds of silly faces at her. And then there it was, that smile. Oh that smile.<p>

He loved the way she opened up to him, she was a safe full of never ending treasures. New ones being revealed each time he dug a bit deeper. Her personality was golden. Brave, kind, trustworthy, humble and her beauty...

Ron let out a deep sigh as he gazed at her beauty.

Her eyes always perfectly glossy. The color brown was like none he had ever seen before. They glistened so perfectly under moonlight, sunlight fucking EVERY light. They always managed to catch ANY light and turn it into a heavenly glitter. Her lips had the cutest pout, always pink and inviting. Her hair was always mocking his fingers when it swayed, calling to him to run his hands through her scalp.

Ron then looked down, gulping his desires as he stared at her chest pressed up against his. The thin white shirt clinging perfectly against a part of hermione he could talk about and think about all day long.

Her tits. Ron smiled to himself knowing if he were to be caught saying what hermione called the "T word" he'd earn himself a smack on the head.

But come ON how could he not drool over those? After years of imagining what they look like he finally had them allllll to himself. They were perfectly soft mounds, perfectly made, to each perfectly fit in his hand. Perfect. That's the one word he felt suited them the most.

Ron's gradually growing..._thoughts._..were interrupted by Hermiones's voice

"let's do something special today."

"like what?"

"hmmm..."

Hermione looked so cute when she was thinking hard. Ron remembered almost drooling over the way she would concentrate on her studies, messy hair revolting against her for the long hours she'd spend in the library at Hogwarts.

"I know!" hermione exclaimed

"let's go out on a date. A real date. Dressed up and everything!"

Ron cringed to himself. **Dressed** up was all he herd.

"I thought you liked my 'devil-may-care look.' What's wrong with just going out in normal clothes" he was about to keep at his argument when he saw a faint look of disappointment cross her face

"but if that's what you want, I'll be more than happy to take you out on a real date...dressed up and everything"

Hermione's face abandoned all signs of disappointment and were replaced with a huge grin. Followed by a deep romantic kiss further sealing ron's decision.

They parted slowly and hermione leaned down to his ear. Barely above a whisper she seductively breathed

"I promise I'll reward your efforts" and she lightly kissed his temple

Sending shivers down his spine and causing other...areas...a slight twitch.

"yes ma'am"

Ron playfully answered, still with a look of desire lingering in his eyes.

Hermione jumped out of bed excited and now feeling fully energized for the day and night ahead. She ran to the vanity, sitting down to fix herself at least to look decent enough to go out in public. Brushing her hair she started to excitedly ramble

"I'm going out, I'll be taking Ginny with me, I'll send you an owl with the directions of where to meet me later..."

"Hermione..."

"I love you so much, I'm going to take your breath away, I want to look special tonight, I know I'm rambling but I've been wanting to do this for a while now..."

"...hermione"

"I know I seem confident and overly excited but I'm actually nervous, I've never been out on a real date before but I promise The restaurant I want to go to is beautiful Ron, it's breathtaking they serve all kinds of..."

Ron had been up and slowly approaching the rambling hermione, finally coming down to hug her from behind, startled, she turned over and landed into his lips. Ron kissed her passionately, slipping in a little taste of his tongue. Finally parting he stared at her with his signature lopsided Ron smile shining brightly on his face.

"...calm down you bumbling mess, take your time, i'll wait for your owl, we'll go wherever you want to go, and we'll have the time of our lives"

With that hermione nodded in agreement, now aware she was very much a bumbling mess. She got up, got dressed and walked out to find ginny, if anyone could help her in the department of fashion and seduction, it was ginny.

As she walked out, she swayed her hips just a bit more than usual knowing a certain someone was enjoying the view.

"Bloody hell" was the last words she herd before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'd **LOVE** to!" Ginny exclaimed as hermione smiled in relief after nervously asking Ginny to accompany her to muggle shops in search of a dress to take Ron's breath away.

"but promise to let me make the final decision. I want to look amazing but also be comfortable"

"yeah _yeah_ I promise. But YOU promise ME to have an open mind and listen to my HONEST critique"

"ok deal"

Hermione glanced at the clock. Still early, 11am, but knowing how indecisive she could be, she urged Ginny to hurry up and get ready to go. After a quick breakfast Ginny and Hermione stood at the door ready to apparate, Ron ran up and snatched hermione off the ground kissing her deeply, hermione giggled and kissed him back feeling silly it was as if they were saying goodbye forever it would only be a few hours. He set her back down and placed his forehead onto hers lovingly.

"Be careful and have fun. I love you"

"I will...Ron? _Please_, for the love of Merlin, you know I love you no matter what but let Harry or George help you match your clothes"

Hermione half laughed and whined at Ron, remembering the last time Ron dressed up. Picking a tie of his favorite quidditch player shirt half tucked out and jacket unbuttoned.

"honestly Ron, please seek the guidance" Ginny joined

Laughing, Ron shook his head, forgetting anyone other than Hermione existed at the moment he licked his lips feeling desire rip through his body as memories of that night come back to fill his head

"I remember a _certain someone_ enjoyed removing that _"ghastly_" tie and if I'm not mistaken, with that unbuttoned jacket and half a shirt tucked out, half the work was done for you..."

Ron seductively stated.

Hermione laughed and nodded before joining in to Ron's sexual game.

"true, but you know I like hard work. Add a belt and a sturdy knot on that tie"

Ron let out a low growl before kissing her again

"**UM HELLO!** I'm **RIGHT** here you sick immoral teenagers!"

Ginny yelled playfully of course. She was well aware Hermione knew of her late night visits to Harry's and Ron only played the gullible brother for his own sake. Lying to himself made him keep from breaking Harry's skull and keeping his sister locked in a tower like one of the girls Hermione had told him a story about. "_Rapnuzzle_" or something like that.

After some warm laughter Hermione finally let go of Ron and held onto Ginny's arm apparating away to start the hunt for a dress.

Ron stood at the same spot, starring where Hermione had been standing as if she were still there. He let out a deep sigh. How he loved that girl. Woman. Goddess.

Turning now his attention to the old mirror to his right, he stared at his reflection, he knew he had a bit of work to do. His hair was much too shaggy, facial hair too scruffy, and not to mention he was dreading the fact of attempting to find decent dress robes in his closet. Hand me downs, or just straight up quirky old robes, were all he owned.

"might as well purchase new ones" he said to himself.

"to Harry's it is."

He apparated not before placing his now cold biscuit in his mouth and grabbing another fresh one in his hand.

* * *

><p>"What is this wonderful place?" Ginny exclaimed, starring in awe at all the things surrounding them. Food, music, happy muggles everywhere and the clothes, so much clothes.<p>

"It's a shopping center kind of like an indoor diagon alley"

Hermione loved the way the Weasley family reacted when they would learn of new 'muggle magic'. It was endearing. They had never been prejudice she had a brief memory of the first time she met the Weasly family. They treated her no different and asked no questions of her muggle life at first, unlike most witches and wizards would do, flooding her with questions when she had only just met them. Though she was polite and always answered, she hated how while she spoke somtimes they would look down on her as if she were something unnatural. She never felt different with the Weasly's. Their home was always her home too.

Snapping out of her memory as Ginny pulled her arm almost running towards the first store that caught her eye

"_LOOK AT THIS DRESS_!"

Ginny pointed at a beautiful dark grey dress.

"you must try it on! Ooh and this one too!" Ginny handed her another dress this one a dark red.

Hermione stepped into the dressing room. Half wishing she hadn't decided to dress up. She was starting to feel shy doubting she could look as beautiful as Ron was hoping to see her. He always called her beautiful...and sure, he even found her attractive enough to make love to her first thing in the morning...at the thought, she smiled realizing she was being silly. He'd think she was beautiful dressed in a brown paper bag. New found confidence filled her as she stared in the mirror the gray dress...it was stunning

She walked out of the dressing room, Ginny gasping at the sight that was hermione.

"you look absolutely gorgeous!"

The dress was fitted at the top but flowed out in an elegant fashion. Hit her just above the knee and exposed her well toned shoulders.

"hmmm..." Ginny stared at her from all angles

"I like it but, it seems a bit too, _office worky_ to me"

Hermione agreed. It did feel empowering, but not the kind of empowering she wanted to feel. She wanted to feel a sexual empowerment, this felt like a job empowerment, she could see herself march up to the cashiers and fire them all, then taking charge of the store. She laughed at her odd vision and went back into the dressing room.

Red dress, no

Blue dress, nah

Polka dotted, hell no.

**No**

_No_

Ew

**Noo!**

Ginny was about to give up, when she spotted it. Looking past hermione In a window at the front of the store she saw what she knew was the dress.

Ginny grabbed it and pushed Hermione back into the dressing room

"Ginny it's...too much"

"TRY it on or I swear I will come In, petrificus totalus your arse and force it on"

Knowing Ginny would, Hermione opened her mind and slipped it on.

Right away it fit like a glove. Comfort, check. And she did have to admit the colors were nice. Dark Gray with a hint of shimmer just enough to shine through black lace but not too overwhelming. (Hermione GRANGER in obnoxious glitter? I think NOT)

Strapless and hitting her just below the knee, though a bit longer than the other dresses but making up for the modesty In length by being fitted to every curve of her body and creating a perfect hold for her breasts cupping them each perfectly creating just enough cleavage to not go unnoticed but not revealing _too_ much.

She stepped out, knowing already this was the dress, but feeling a strange girlie desire to be complimented.

"This. Is. It. You have to love it! It's absolutely perfect!"

Ginny jumped towards her and spun Hermione around to stare at herself in a bigger mirror.

"Ron will tip over as soon as he lays eyes on you on this sexy little piece"

"you really think so?" sounding doubtful, but knowing she was right.

Hermione stared at herself and felt overwhelmed with her own reflection, she actually felt like giving miss universe a run for her money.

"I hate to rush you, but we still have to go get your hair fixed and makeup, it's already 3:45"

Hermione quickly realized they were behind schedule and ran back in to get the dress off. As she undressed she couldn't help but smile thinking of Ron and how he would react upon seeing her in the dress. She sighed and finished getting dressed making her way arm in arm with her best friend towards the register.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Ron, with his mouth full of biscuit saying something like "will route hell me get rest for a mate"

"_what?_"

Ron finally swallowed smiling and realizing he must look like an _idiot_ trying to talk with his mouth full

"will you help me get dressed for a date?"

"a date? You? Who would want to date you?" Harry joked.

"piss off Harry. I really need your help, Hermione is going all out. Even took Ginny with her to that awful shopping centre place looking for a new dress"

"awful?"

"**yeh** there's loud people everywhere like Hogwarts after our Halloween candy feast. Squealing girls everywhere calling every sodding dress _cute_ and pointing at bloody scary looking shoes that look harder to walk in than playing quidditch with your arms tied behind your back. The only wicked part is the food. It's** everywhere**."

Harry laughed, knowing very well what a shopping center was like, He understood all of Ron's ramble perfectly.

"never mind that though, I need decent dress robes. This might sound bloody weird but I actually want Hermione to see I care about this and I want her to stare at me in a way other than compassion for my mismatched old robes. I want her to be amazed"

Harry could tell Ron was extremely serious so instead of cracking one of a **million** jokes he could at his love weak friend right now, he simply smiled and cheerfully got up implying Ron to follow him.

"got these as a gift. Don't fit me though and honestly I have enough dress robes. Why don't you keep them."

"hell, really? These are bloody fantastic Harry. You sure you don't want to keep them? You could get them fitted. Mum is especially good at that stuff. Having to constantly alter hand me downs taught her a thing or thirty"

"no really. They have been hanging there for a while now, I know I won't get around to wearing them. But before you get excited try them on."

"fine. I'll be right back"

Ron went into Harry's bathroom. As he was undressing He felt a sudden shiver of excitement at the thought of Hermione seeing him in his new dress robes. He suddenly got a different kind of shiver at the thought of her slipping out of a dress. Or better yet,_ him_ slipping the dress off of her.

"shit"

He mumbled, as he uncomfortably had to wait till his growing problem died back down. Curse the dirty mind of all Weasley men. How they all managed to get classy good girls he would never know. Dad corrupted a once goody goody girl thats now mum. Bill and his rich French heiress, even George in all his grief managed to claim the uptight sweet heart Angelina. And now Ron was with Hogwart's own Gryffindor head girl. Perfect scores, never tardy, pure and innocent Hermione Granger.

He laughed at one last of his dirty weasly thoughts

"_she still is head girl...my very own._"

Finally after _comfortably_ fitting into his pants, adding the belt he remembered was requested by his lover he put on the crisp white shirt, slipped on the jacket which was black with thin white pin stripes decorated with silver cufflinks and buttons each with the Hogwarts school seal (surly the suit a present from one of the teachers) Added the thin black tie with the sturdy knot, _simple_ but very elegant.

About to walk out with the jacket unbuttoned, he remembered dads rule;

"2 buttons"

He whispered to himself as he buttoned the jacket.

He stepped out looking up at Harry who was sitting at his desk patiently waiting.

"well?"

Harry looked up not able to hide his face of surprise at ron's appearance

"like it do you?" Ron laughed

"yeah, you look great Ron, it fits you as it's meant to"

"can't imagine what a short skinny guy like you looks like in these" Ron teased

Ron struck a stuck up confident pose at the mirror

"these are meant for a real man"

Harry laughed and shot back

"oy! you want to keep them? I suggest you keep on my good side"

"...right" Ron answered obviously more preoccupied at his reflection, he was pleased at the way he looked. And the feel of a new suit, no weird frills or ancient smells, not handed down from uncle whatshisface, it felt nice.

"right well do real men keep unruly shaggy hair and unkept beards? If they do, I agree you are as real as they come."

"oh yeah. Mind if I use your bathroom a bit longer"

"go right ahead"

Ron walked back in undressed, and started the task of getting his hair well trimmed.

Finally finishing he went to find Harry, only to find a note;

_'went to meet Ginny and Hermione, help yourself to anything. Hermione says to remember to wait for her ow_

_-Harry'_

Knowing his sister and his girlfriend, he guessed Ginny just missed him, and Hermione was nagging for him to come approve of her appearance.

Ron sat down and started fantasizing about the night ahead. He tried to push the dirty details aside and instead focus on attempting to plan something romantic for him to say or give Hermione. After a few moments he had it. The idea that would guarantee him a happy satisfied girlfriend and a sealed deal for a toss match in bed.

He got his wand out and began the task of the perfect gift.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning,** M** rating, starts to become apparent here, and my imagination is LIVELY. (xo)

* * *

><p>It was now 5:00 pm when Hermione sent her owl with a note:<p>

_Ron,_

_First of all, I miss you so much. Its been a few hours but I can't help wanting you by my side every single second. Now, at 6:00 Meet me at 76 Vincent Square, it's muggle London, so apparate to the alley I showed you and then just walk 2 blocks down, Look for a restaurant called 'The Escoffier Room' I love you. And I can't wait to see you._

_-love, Hermione._

His stomach seemed to flip after reading her note. He rushed to finish her gift, placing everything into a small box, not small enough to make her think he was proposing, (that would come later, as soon as he could provide enough stability to keep Hermione happy and secure, he would get that special tiny box.) his mind started to wander off to thoughts of Hermione as his WIFE. Coming back to reality,He checked his reflection in the mirror, made his way to the upstairs room and began getting dressed, for the last time, since next time he would undress was hopefully, when...he pushed the thoughts aside knowing he needed his pants to fit quickly this time.

* * *

><p>Hermione impatiently tapped her feet<p>

"Ginny hurry up **please!**"

"I'm going, I'm going! I just want you to look perfect"

Finally with a slam of a powder brush on the table, Ginny exhaled

"done, Hermione,...in all sincerity, you look _AMAZING_."

Hermione batted her eyelashes a bit, getting used to the odd feel of the more than usual amount of mascara, she looked in the mirror and couldn't help but smile

"Ginny,...it's perfect, thank you so much...you really should do this for a living"

"that would take the fun out of it." Ginny smiled, proud of her work.

Hermione's already naturally bright eyes seemed almost to hold a light of their own, the black mascara creating a perfect contrast, black shadow neatly smudged around the edges of her eyes, adding a sultry mysterious sexy look to her stare.

Her lips had a light tint of nude pink, topped with gloss, Ron would surely want to indulge in her lips more than ever. And her cheeks already naturally pink, had the slightest shimmer, just enough to catch a radiant glow.

And her hair, Hermione knew Ron loved her curls, so she only slightly altered them into neat thin curls then elegantly pushing them to the side, resting on her left shoulder and holding them there with a beautiful hair clip decorated in silver and onyx stones., a few shorter curls escaping and framing her face beautifully.

"what do you think?" Hermione got up and slowly turned.

"simply put...beautiful"

Hermione grabbed Ginny into a bone crushing hug

"thank you **so much** for everything you've done today, you honestly are the best friend I could ever have hope for!"

"don't repay me by crushing the life out of me"

Ginny joked.

Hermione let her go and smiled at her friend.

"now go get em' tiger, I'll warn mum to brace herself for a grandson."

Hermione laughed happily as she slipped on her shoes. Black high heels with a metallic silver heel. Simple but sexy, and they made her legs look perfect and long.

"here I go" Hermione spoke to herself, grabbing her small purse and turning towards Ginny for one last reassuring smile.

She closed her eyes and apparated.

* * *

><p>Ron was already waiting at the restaurants doors, impatiently fumbling with his collar, wanting to look up to find Hermione but strangely wanting to look down at his feet and let her find him. The nerves were odd, they had been together for some time now but This night brought out the nervous awkward Ron he though had been left at Hogwarts. Finally he calmed himself and looked up, admiring the beauty of London with its elegant street lights starting to shine, the stone streets glistening in the aftermath of a rain shower, loving couples walking hand in hand.<p>

Then he saw **her**. All the beauty in the world suddenly didn't even begin to COMPARE to her.

She was walking towards him so elegantly in those heels. His stare started at her legs and moved up...how in bloody fucking HELL did he end up with this woman? That dress? Did she really expect him to sit through dinner with her sitting in front of him looking like that? Snatching her and apparating back to his house crossed his mind.

He took a deep breath and quietly spoke to himself.

"patience Ron.** Breath**. inhale...exhale"

* * *

><p>Hermione apparated to a different alley she was familiar with. She straightened her dress and gave a few strokes to her curls.<p>

She straightened her back, chin up shoulders back and began to walk. She nervously walked down the beautiful street trying to put on her most confident face holding back the nerves that felt like a lump in her throat. Finally in the distance...

She saw **him.**

"oh my god" she choked out to herself

He looked so confident so ready so...GORGEOUS.

"Keep calm girl. You look great. just **_BREATH_**..."

As she got closer she looked at him head to toe, loving every single inch of his tall strong figure. _How_ did she manage to have a man as Ron? She smiled at him, and with a few last steps she reached him.

Ron reached out a hand kissed it gently, not for a second breaking eye contact with his lover. That simple kiss sent shivers down her spine, and the next kiss sent those shivers else where. Holding that same hand, Ron pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Not caring who was around he slipped the tip of his tongue to her bottom lip causing hermione to instantly open her mouth letting both their seeking tongues dance. She felt almost as if electricity was pulsing through her veins Ron then Cupped her face and gently parted from her lips slowly opening his eyes look deeply in her's.

"you look so fucking beautiful"

Normally Hermione would scold his language, but she knew it was Ron's way of being completely sincere.

"and you look absolutely stunning Ronald"

"I know, but don't feel intimidated love. I'm all yours" he joked causing Hermione to giggle in that cute way he loved.

They sat down at their table next to a window with a beautiful view of the city wrapped in the colors of the sunset matching the beautiful colors in the sky. After gazing at her for what seemed like hours, he snapped back into life and realized he didn't even pay attention to the menu in front of him but_ thankfully_ when the waiter arrived Hermione told him she had already planned to order for both, he smiled, confident she knew what he liked and enjoyed the bonus gift of listening to her French which was quite fluent, he had a quick fantasy of her in a little French maid costume... Ron now understood why bill was constantly pestering Fleur to speak French for him.

While they waited for their food, Hermione decided it was time to release that sexual tension obviously begging to be set free.

"I bought a new perfume, smell it?"

She leaned over the small table, giving Ron a magnificent view of those breasts

_"oh shit, her tits_" he thought to himself, as he tried to keep his eyes elsewhere,_ miserably failing_.

As if that wasn't hard enough, the smell of the fruity perfume mixed with the warmth of her neck and her natural smell made his heart race.

"it smells nice" Ron choked, using all his willpower to keep a calm note to his voice.

Deciding he needed to make her suffer as much as he was, he reached out for her leg that was crossed under the table.

**Instantly** regretting his decision since he was making himself suffer just as bad **if not worse** as soon as he felt the silky soft skin of her leg he felt his pants tighten.

Hermione held back a gasp as she felt his rough strong hands and long gentle fingers make their way smoothly over her leg. She felt a tingle between her thighs, and a shiver in her spine.

"Ron..."

She managed to choke out wanting to distract herself by starting a conversation

"I've wanted this for so long. I used to daydream in class about the day I'd be able to go out with you like this."

He smiled sweetly at her

"_you_ daydreamed during class?"

Hermione simply smiled.

"only if it had to do with you"

Just as Ron was about to speak, their food came.

As they ate, they joked and laughed remembering all the times they got into trouble during school, admitting all the times they remember thinking of one another.

Hermione's favorite revelation was when Ron admitted that the day they were practicing 'expecto patronum' he had filled his head of thoughts of them at the shrieking shack.

Ron's favorite was when Hermione admitted to smelling his spearmint toothpaste when she went to identify the potions, among which was a love potion.

Finally they finished. deciding to enjoy the night taking their sweet time drinking and just talking. Although Ron wanted more than anything to get up grab her and take her back home for _business_...he was patient. Knowing his Hermione enjoyed conversations such as this. As they sipped their drinks, Ron resumed his sexual gestures now finally deciding he had given her enough bloody talk time. It was bloody _shag_ time. But he wanted her to want it. He wanted HER to come undone **for him**

giving her a sexy look squinting his eyes slightly, he grabbed a fork and fished out the cherry at the bottom of his drink. Holding it by it's stem, he held it out towards her as she came closer and teased him by lightly brushing her lips against it then sticking out her tongue and wrapping it around as she pulled it into her mouth. She pulled out the stem and gently tilted her head back, eyes closed

"mmm, so delicious."

Ron held back his hunger and reached down to slide his hand up her thigh slowly he teasing her taking advantage of his rough manly hands to ignite sparks between her legs.

She purred at his touch. Gasping ever so slightly.

"that dress on you drives me crazy hermione" Ron softly whispered.

"really? It's not too tight?" she asked as she slightly _innocently_ pushed her ti..._breasts_ up.

Fuck. She was turning better at playing these sex games. He had** TAINTED** her (glory) but he knew he wanted to win, he **needed** to win. _Craving_ for her to lose control **first**.

"it's perfect trust me...Hermione why don't you come sit closer to me?"

She nodded and got up as he took her hand and led her into his booth sitting now comfortably close to him, she leaned on his shoulder.

Looking over quickly, grateful the restaurant was dimly lit. And all the couples too busy gazing into each others eyes. Surely a little Weasly mischievousness would go unnoticed.

"may I smell that perfume again?"

She nodded and tilted her head up

Ron got close enough for her to feel his breath on her neck, gently kissing the deliciously smelling skin. She gasped and held back a moan.

Ron noticed she was trying not to let loose, so he gently used the tip of his tounge to lick a delicate pattern over her neck.

Now hermione was coming undone, she stiffened her leg muscles and breathed his name

"Ron, I love that"

He smiled into her neck and stepped it up even more now nibbling at her delicate skin

"oh Ron, mmm"

She slid a hand down to his knee making him wish she'd slide up to great his growing friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**sexsexsex, remember it's rated M, loves.**

* * *

><p>He wanted to take her right here. Right now. Whoever cared to watch was welcome to, but he held back his animal like urges, and instead decided to tease her a bit longer. He wanted her to tell him they needed to go, he wanted to make her beg.<p>

"Hermione, you know how often I get hard just thinking about you? Fantasizing you're under me, clawing those little fingernails into my back"

"you like it when I scratch you Ron?...Like this?"

She ran her finger nails through his scalp, hard enough for him to groan, but with tender care, as to not hurt him.

"oh _fuck_ yeah, just like that"

The screws holding his hinge began to come undone. He needed her to want him now. He took his hand and slid it up between her thighs, stopping right before he reached her treasure, close enough so he could feel her heat so bloody close to his hand.

"Ron...people...could...be...watching

She choked out, trying not to moan in desire

"let them watch, I've wanted you so bad all day. I'd rip through solid steel chains to get inside you right now"

Hermione bit her lip, she looked at him in the eyes before closing them and pulling him into a forceful kiss. Panting, they parted but hermione continued to seductively lick at his bottom lip.

"god Ron, you drive me so crazy, I'm so wet"

Ron nearly howled at her words. He finally ground his hand against her core, feeling just how wet she really was against the obviously lace panties she was wearing. Pure bliss ran through her, she threw her head against the booth and held back a moan.

"Ron I need you inside me."

Obviously misinterpreting her words, he shifted her panties, to the side and slid 2 fingers inside her

Her mouth gasped open and she briskly gasped after each word she attempted to speak without losing control

"oh god Ron wait, not here,Ron...please"

He felt like a furious caged lion. Wanting to claw and rip his way free.

He breathed hot against her ear "you don't want me to stop Hermione"

Trying not to make obvious what he was doing to his beautiful girlfriend, he took a gulp of his drink. All while still moving around inside her, knowing just how much she could take without screaming. Coming back to her ear, and now his breath smelling of sweet liquor and cherry, he continued to tease her core and whisper temptations.

"I used to dream of doing things like this to you, craving to know what your inside felt like, what you taste like, wanting to fill you with this" he took her hand and placed it over his rock hard member

At this Hermione let out an audible moan, Ron then slowly pulled out of her, flicking her tiny nub of nerves as he shifted her panties back into place.

"we have to go, NOW" Hermione almost yelled

Ron threw money on the table, surely more than enough, but fuck the money. He'd give up his soul right now, as long as he got out of that restaurant and to the nearest bed possible, and you know what? Fuck the bed too. Any flat surface would do. She grabbed his hand pulling him towards the door, stopping at every possible corner to furiously kiss, no longer caring they were picking up an audience,

As they left, Ron bumped into a waiter, knocking down a few drinks, out of breath Ron managed to offer a quick _APOLOGY_

"shit, pardon me sir, got a hot one begin for it, in a hurry"

Hermione laughed as she continued to kiss hungrily at his neck, his face, unbuttoning his jacket, untucking his shirt. Ron ripped the clip out of her hair, probably hurting her a bit, but with all the passion and adrenalin, she seemed to have enjoyed the slight pain. Her hair went wild, and he ran his fingers through it, wanting so bad to just take her in the bloody street.

They finally managed to choke a few passionate words out

"i love you so much Ron. I want you so bad"

"shit, Hermione, you have no fucking idea how bad I want to rip that dress off right now"

He looked up quickly and saw a small alley way, he pushed her inside, and up against the wall, now finally taking her delicious tits in his hands, that were spilling over her dress, making his mouth water, he took his fury out on her neck, licking. Biting. Sucking

Hermione was about to let him make love to her, when she realized...

"Ron, wait"

She moaned, going against her will to make him stop

"wait...I prepared"

He stopped kissing her neck and looked up, gasping for air

He let her down off the wall.

"what do you me..." interrupted by her pulling him back out to the streets, crossing to the other side, she walked quickly forgetting her manners as she bumped into people. Ron said sorry on her part and caught up to her

"where are we going" he asked, confused but quite excited. If she was in this much hurry it was obviously a good surprise.

"Here" they turned into a building, Hermione let go of his hand and went for her purse, quickly pulling out a piece of paper, she handed it to a women at the desk

Out of breath Hermione managed to speak

"room under...Hermione...Granger._Quickly_ please"

Ron caught on to her plan and thanked Merlin he had ended up with this clever witch.

The woman smiled and understood their hurry blushing at the sight of Ron slipping a hand to Hermione's full round beautiful bum squeezing harshly eliciting a delicious sound from inside her throat.

"all set" the woman quickly spoke as she handed Hermione 2 cards.

"thanks" and Hermione resumed the position of grabbing Ron's arm pulling him towards the lift. As soon as the automatic doors slid open she threw him inside, startling a few people who walked out. Ron was amazed at the sexual strength she possessed feeling her slam him against the glass walls throwing her wanting body on his. Both releasing moans at the contact of their bodies their minds completely blind to the audience they had gained all watching in amusement as the loving couple moved slowly up the hotel.

"I have never wanted you this fucking bad, I swear I'm about to explode"

"wait...until you're inside me"

Ron began unzipping her dress as the lift's doors opened. She looked at her card and then quickly up at a sign telling her where to go. They turned left, only making it about 2 feet before slamming into a random hotel door and resuming their ferocious kissing. Ron made her swallow his tongue, she bit at his lip, harshly now. The slight pain they caused each other at the sudden hair pulls, bites and scratches driving them wild. _Finally_ after slamming into a few more doors and walls they made it to their room. Hermione almost angrily slid the card, threw the door open and leaped into Ron's arms wrapping her legs around his waist. He barely made it to the bed landing on the very edge. He slid her dress down as she pulled at his tie angry now that she had asked him for such a well made knot.

"miss my messy half off clothes now don't you" Ron breathed in her ear.

"yes Ron, oh god help me take these bloody things off"

Marveled and turned on even further by her sex fueled vocabulary, he pulled at his tie and unbuckled his belt, all while starring at Hermione's perfect tits each held deliciously in hammocks of black lace.

She pulled his pants down taking his boxers with them. She gazed hungrily at his rock hard erection standing almost vertically against him, pre-cum shining at the tip.

"you look delicious Ron"

Ron couldn't stand it, he didn't want to hassle with the **evil** clasps of that bra, thankfully strapless, he simply slid it down around her waist, then quickly sliding her soaked panties off her gorgeous long legs since she had been to busy to ever think of kicking off her heels the lace knickers got stuck on her metallic heel.

"fuck it"

He groaned as he simply ignored them and resumed his ferocious exploration of her body.

He threw his jacket off and as he was about to start unbuttoning his shirt he felt Hermione ripped at it. Little buttons went flying everywhere. She slid her shaking hands up and down his body as she opened her legs begging for him to enter.

"you want this?" he teased her by sliding his tip up and down her wet folds.

"Ron don't do that, not now"

"I'll do what I want. Now **tell me** you want this"

"yes Ron, I want you NOW get inside me"

Hermione whined and moaned at him, thrusting herself up desperately trying to get what she wanted.

Finally he let his body get what it had been craving for too long. He thrust inside her unleashing a hungry moan from his Hermione as she threw her head back in utter bliss

"yes Ron, oh god i love it. Take me hard"

He bit down at her collar bone and shifted his weight to his arms. He needed good leverage, this had to be hard, fast and to the point.

He thrust as deep as her body would allow causing Hermione to pull at the sheets, watching her little knuckles turn white at the force

"use those little hands on me not the fucking mattress"

She quickly complied, digging her nails in his back he picked up his pace pumping as hard and fast as his body could manage desperate to get to his climax,

"shit hermione, I'm so close. Wrap your legs tighter around me"

"yes Ron. Oh I'm almost there ahh this feels so good. YES r_ight there_ don't stop"

"...never gonna fucking stop...want to be inside you **forever**. Shit... feels so good, so tight, yes Hermionee"

"**Ron** yes YES ahh...I love youuu"

And with a few more ferocious thrusts Ron unleashed what he had been holding all day. They moaned in ecstasy both seeing stars and feeling sweat run everywhere down their bodies. Ron pulled out and collapsed next to her face down.

In the dark, only the sounds of out of breath lovers could be heard. Along with furious pounds of beating hearts struggling to keep up the blood flow and oxygen level.

Ron moved his face against Hermione's neck breathing in the post sex smells their bodies created.**Amazed** at what had just happened and how intense it had been. This memory would fuel one HELL of a patronus.

Hermione finally opened her eyes kissing rons sweaty head, trying to compose herself.

Best night EVER

* * *

><p><strong>Uploaded <span>allll<span> I have for now, I am personally very proud of my work so far, being my first FF, I try and put myself in the place of a reader, imagining what i'd want to see, and keeping myself inspired, NEVER typing without a clear idea of where i want to go. Now just give me some time to spin up the next chapter. remember to make me happy and motivate me by reviewing and please, be SPECIFIC when reviewing, if I need to do better, i need to know what bothered you or didn't meet your needs. XO**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione woke to a familiar hand running through her hair. She opened her eyes, now realizing she had fallen asleep while trying to regain composure after that intense sex adventure. Running through the streets of London gasping for air, ferociously kissing and clawing at her boyfriend's body really wore her out.

Looking up at Ron, she realized he must have passed out too noticing his face wore the familiar signs of recently waking.

"Hey love"

Ron's raspy tired voice sounding so pleasant to Hermione's ears.

"Ron...thank you so much for our date. It obviously meant a lot to you too, judging by how amazing you looked and the effort you made to just enjoy our special dinner. I was almost sure you'd rush me home."

He smiled at her remembering how he HAD wanted to quickly finish eating and get her in his bed but his patience did pay of. Now he lay in bed with her wishing he could turn back time to repeat everything.

"what means a lot to you, means a lot to me Hermione, your happiness is my priority"

At these words, Hermione reached up a hand to cup his face while gently rubbing her thumb in small circles. She marveled at his beauty, it seemed as if every time she stared at him she fell even deeper in love. With every kiss, touch and breath he placed on her skin he was adding more love in her already engorged over flowing heart.

Ron's eyes suddenly popped open. Immediately feeling wide awake

"I almost forgot"

He exclaimed as he sat up feeling a sudden cold breeze when having to untangle her soft warm legs from his. Taking his jacket, he reached deep inside his pocket (thankful he had learned Hermione's extension charm) and pulled out a box, taking a second to feel relief at it's unspoiled condition having survived the wild ride to bed. He looked over at her with an excited twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione stared at the beautifully decorated box assuming Ron himself had painted the roses and vines since she had recently discovered he was a very talented artist. She didn't understand why he wasn't open about his talent but deciding now was not the right time to bother him she simply smiled.

"turn to your side love" Ron coaxed at his suspicious Hermione

"alright..." she responded, a bit doubtfull but mostly just eager to know what he was up to.

Now on her side, Ron kissed her cheek and turned his attention to his well thought out gift. He opened the box, reached inside and pulled out two small ivory candles using his fingers to gently and quickly pinch the tip causing them to instantly grow a delicate flame.

"From this box, you'll be able to infinitely pull out two ivory candles. They will appear on their own, sensing when the previous two have been used up"

Ron continued to explained as he bent over Hermione's body to set them down on the small table.

"They will only light at either your touch or mine. No others"

Hermione wanted to turn towards him but Ron insisted she keep laid to her side happily pulling out the "patience is virtue" card she constantly threw at him when he was being impatient.

Ron reached in the box again now pulling out a small bottle.

"this is massage oil"

As Ron began to explain he placed a bit of the oil onto his hands and began rubbing Hermione's back.

"not just any massage oil, it's special"

Removing his hands waiting for the effect

Hermione gasped in pleasure at the sudden sensation of Ron's kisses traveling over her back that had been touched by the oil, confused if it was really him, since the kisses each felt distinct and real, even the warm wet feel of the tip of Ron's tongue apparent on her skin.

Ron gave a satisfied smile as he leaned to kiss her lips, dismissing her confusions.

"its enchanted with my kiss and like the candles will replenish when low so you will never run out, but different from the candles, only your skin can feel its magic not mine nor anyone else"

Hermione grinned at her boyfriends clever gift. He never ceased to amaze her.

Ready to thank him properly, she turned over wanting to fall in his arms but was gently stopped by Ron's hands. He stared at her, his eyes glowing beautifully under the candle light

"There's one more"

Both now looking down at the box, he pulled out another bottle. This one thinner and filled with liquid that held a subtle glow.

"memories?" Hermione recognizing the distinctly longer glass bottle

Ron smiled and nodded

"a bit different though. I made it so it's possible to drink"

Hermione looked at him waiting for more explanation sensing he wasn't finished

"drink it before bed or whenever you can spare a nap, since it's meant to work while you sleep. Drinking it will let you relive a random memory of us, though only a dream, you'll be able to feel everything exactly as it was. All of your senses will be in perfect tune with the memory. Since I made this gift on my own, it currently holds memories of us I chose, but starting now you'll be able to place any memory you'd like."

Ron smiled as Hermione immediately reached for her wand.

Concentrating, she placed her wand at her temple and pulled out the beautiful memory of last night. Ron was Holding the glass bottle as Hermione placed a hand over his and let the glowing memory flow from the tip of her wand to the bottle, watching in astonishment as it went from an airy string to a liquid form.

"This too will never run out. Once the memory is inside, it will forever be held."

Hermione stared in pure adoration at Ron, feeling tears build in her eyes at the beautiful gifts he had given her. He always surprised her, sometimes by the things he'd say, or the effort he'd put into things she knew he only did because she liked them, the date for example with the fuss of dressing up and pretending to be full and satisfied with the small portions served at high end restaurants. This time though, the surprise had been overwhelming. The thought of him sitting alone,meditating on what to give her, storming up memories of their relationship so far...Hermione realized there was so much more to Ron she still hadn't seen.

"Ron, I love you so much. The gifts are incredible...you used some pretty advanced magic"

"it was bloody complicated, but I knew the headache was well worth it." Ron's face revealing how frustrated he really must have been at the complicated spells he had hours to get right.

"Ron?"

Hermione suddenly realizing a detail.

"we spend every possible moment together. These gifts are LOVELY but I can't help but feel they seem like appropriate parting gifts...are you going somewhere?"

Ron slightly smiled. He was in love with a smart witch. Of course he had expected her to catch on. Ron began the talk he knew they needed to get over with sooner or later.

"well, seeing as we are moving forward in this relationship and your first day at the Ministry is growing closer, I decided now is the right time for me to take up the job as an Auror. I'll have to be trained up again, maybe at times having to be away from home days at a time especially when I begin receiving more missions so I want you to have things to keep you from missing me too much and not forgetting whose lover you are." Ron half joked, knowing she could never forget.

Hermione's face turned slightly disappointed. She had forgotten all about the plan they had made to keep a year to rest after the war and give well deserved focus to their relationship. She was already due in 2 weeks at her 'on hold' job at the Ministry as Head in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and Ron was welcome to begin his Auror training anytime he wanted. Although both would be working in the same building, they were in complete different floors, working complete different schedules. Hermione's being a solid 9-5. Ron's being generally the same but surely turning into an on call job the better he got.

"sweetheart?" Ron gently spoke, sensing her change in mood he reached his arms to pull her into a loving embrace

"we'll work it out you'll see, in time we'll have a perfect schedule set up"

He moved his face to fit perfectly in her neck inhaling the intoxicating scent of her, attempting to get her mind off work, he scattered small pecks throughout her neck

"Ron?...what about while you're away? Don't think I'm not aware of how Auror men are, indulging in foreign women as often as they can spare 5 minutes and drinking away at pubs to ease the stress of a mission"

At this, Ron moved his head to look directly in her eyes, astonishment clear on his face. Sure they had the privilege to travel frequently, but not everyone was like that. The ones who became respectable, known and well paid Aurors were never seen involved in any of that filth and Ron was definitely aiming for the title of respectable and looking forward to being well paid.

"after YEARS of wanting you, loving you and dreaming of the day you'd finally be mine, you think I'd trade it all for a few drinks and wenches? Never. You very well know my eyes are only for you, no other women exist for all I care. Well except mum and sometimes Ginny exists...I guess"

Ron tried injecting some humor to cause Hermione a smile, Hermione merely acted as if she didn't even hear the attempted humor. She kept at her worries.

"but you'll be far from home. DAYS at a time. What gift have you made yourself to remind YOU whose lover you are?"

"Hermione, honestly get those thoughts out your head. I could very well put some _bloody ridiculous_ thoughts in MY head for example, the damn dress code at the Ministry? Skirts. Dresses. You **know** very well how good you look in those. And what about the office men? Fucking sexual beasts they are. The annual Christmas parties?" _(...shit)_ "the late night birthday parties?" _(...fuck)_ "The wild desperate office women constantly looking to get attention by any willing man, corrupting every young new innocent girl only to pester them to join in and indulge in all their fun" (_fuuuuck_)

During his sudden ramble, Ron realized he hadn't though about any of this. It all hit him at once, now understanding Hermione's worries.

"Ron, you know me. When I have work to do my mind is solely focused on getting it done as best possible. I wouldn't **dare** indulge in anything, **_ESPECIALLY_** not in that filthy muck."

"so what am I? A filthy slacker? I want to work hard to be able to keep us financially secure. I want to get out of the burrow. Take you to a new home, marry you as soon as possible. I wouldn't dare risk losing you. Without you I'd have no reason to even work because when it comes down to it, everything I do and want to do is for you...for _us_ for _OUR_ future"

Ron now stared at her deeply, trying to show every ounce of sincerity he possessed in him through his eyes.

Hermione finally smiled. She realized all she could really do was trust him and trust in the strength of their love. She tried to fully push the negative thoughts out of her head. As much as she wanted to keep discussing the issue of how it wasn't **_HIM_** she didn't trust. It was the women and the influences of others she didn't trust. But understanding Ron was solely interested in keeping her happy she simply let go of her worries. Instead she decided proper _thank you's_ were in order, she hadn't forgotten those beautiful gifts.

She moved her body over his, straddling him and wrapping her arms around his neck, comfortably leaning her forehead against his.

"I love you so much Ron"

She whispered to his lips, gently brushing them as she spoke

"I love you too. so much more Hermione"

Ron closed his eyes and moved in to take her into a passionate kiss, tasting her and letting all of his senses be drowned in her.

He slowly began running his hands up and down her back and sides especially loving the curves of her hips. She parted away and began kissing his neck leaving a few bite marks suddenly feeling empowered at the sight of the markings, he was HERS only and eternally HERS.

Ron now growing more aware that the only thing separating his growing erection from receiving attention was the thin scrunched up sheet she was sitting on he Placed his hands on her arms, giving a slight budge implying for her to move up slightly. When she did he ripped away the sheet and had to part away from her lips to let out a groan and the sudden contact of his hard member against the warm skin of her thighs.

"round two" Ron managed to grunt.

Hermione smiled against their kiss, too excited to speak. To her surprise, in one fluent motion he lifted her up again and pushed her back down to bury himself deep inside her

"god Ron, what happened to foreplay?"

"fuck that. In a couple weeks I might not be able to make love to you whenever I want. I'm taking all I can for the next few days...shiiit Hermione I'm so deep"

Hermione moaned In agreement. They definitely needed to have their fill before they joined the work force.

Ron groaned, accentuating each word with a thrust

"fuck. Hermione. This. Feels. So. Good."

Hermione couldn't even speak, her moans were all that could escape her lips, this surely the best position they had discovered so far.

Ron thought nothing could make this perfect moment any better but quickly proved himself wrong as he looked up at her wild hair, he began to run his fingers through her scalp and then grasped her wild curls pulling slightly, absolutely loving the way she let her head tilt back as she cried out in satisfaction and a slight erotic pain. Then Ron let his hungry gazed move down feeling himself harden even more at the sight of her perfect tits, bouncing with each powerful thrust he gave.

"yeh hermione. oh fucking HELL I'm close. Finish for me love, scream for me" he groaned as he moved one of his hands from her hair down to where they were joined, having to rush her knowing he was close to his climax, he rubbed desperately at her swollen nub while hungrily biting and licking at any skin he could reach with his mouth.

Almost instantly Hermione let herself go. Letting her body be taken over by pulse after pulse of pleasure ripping through her body. Hearing her cries of pleasure and feeling her tightening and throbbing against him, caused him to tip over the edge giving his final hard deep thrusts ensuring he milked himself dry.

A new memory to add to the bottle was born.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took a bit longer. I was finished about 4 days ago, but then found a<strong> LOOPHOLE<strong>. and we can't have those can we. I love my readers. especially the ones who have REVIEWED. Don't be shy to throw in advice or maybe ideas you'd like to see me work in for future chapters. inspiration is **always** appreciated. xo


	8. Chapter 8

It had been 1 year and three months since that beautiful passion fueled night of Ron and Hermione's first anniversary.

Hermione was now a highly respected ministry worker, often being called to preform tasks outside of her own department since she was dependable, well educated, an inspirational public speaker and a very beautiful sight. The ministry could trust her to close a hard deal or bring in generous donations.

Ron having already faced a war and aiding the chosen one, quickly became one of the best Aurors the ministry had had the privilege to teach eventually earning him the title of 'Auror Trainer'.

Ron had always gained a bit of publicity after the war, but now being at a high position at the ministry, dating a beautiful witch and having turned into a very beautiful man himself, was being recognized more than ever. At times He would complain about all the attention, but deep down he quite enjoyed it. Having grown up in such a big family and never being just _Ron_, he felt proud to finally be **THEE** Ronald Weasley.

He was also quite proud of the amount he was being paid, being a recognized Auror was filling his pockets very nicely. Hermione and him handled their money responsibly, combining a bit of both of their paychecks to keep safely tucked away at Gringotts in case it was ever needed. But being young and not yet having the responsibility of owning a home, they could spend the rest of their money on whatever they wanted. Ron was able to provide for his family and invest in George's shop. Hermione had picked up the habit of buying clothes, jewelry and even finding the love for makeup, of course only indulging when she wasn't spending all of her money donating to Hogwarts or some sort of charity.

But behind Hermione's back, Ron was keeping a safe hidden in his room at the burrow as often as he could adding more and more money. He had a goal that over time he'd manage to saved enough to finally begin planning a chapter in his life he looked forward to since the day he had made Hermione his.

* * *

><p>It was a stormy Thursday evening, Hermione had decided to work a longer shift since she had asked for that following Monday off but Ron having finished at his regular hour, took advantage of the evening without her and asked Harry to go back to the burrow with him since Harry was the only one who knew of the plans Ron had for the near future, not to mention it was comforting to have a friend to talk to and give him support on his very serious decision.<p>

Ron walked into his room giving his wand a flick revealing a safe from nowhere, he murmured a few words and the safe opened at a tap of his wand. Finally open he gave his wand another flick, now standing back to watch as the money organized and wrapped itself into neat bricks of $300.00 Harry sat on his bed waiting patiently hoping this time Ron would sigh in relief and not in disappointment since the couple other times Ron had asked him to join him in the mission to count his money, he had been disappointed at the amount he had saved but this time seemed promising as pile after pile stacked after a few moments of papers rustling the room was still as Ron counted the piles carefully in his head. Ron's face suddenly lit up as he looked over at Harry, shining his ear to ear grin he only revealed when it had to do with Hermione.

"I-I...finally have enough"

Ron stammered, disbelief excitement and joy clear on his face.

"Really? Ron that's great! You're obviously going through with it then?"

"yeh, I am mate. We deserve it and we are ready for it"

"When will you tell her?"

"I plan to this weekend since we both asked for Monday off, we'll be able to enjoy a three day weekend. She thinks it's for a family reunion but I actually want to start looking the minute after I tell her"

"I'm truly happy for the both of you! Let me know what happens, I'm actually very curious to know how Hermione will react to this surprise"

Ron smiled to himself as he began to daydream of all the best case scenarios that could happen once he revealed to his love, he finally had enough to buy their first home together.

* * *

><p>Friday morning Ron made his way down the stairs knowing a pleasant sight was already sipping away at her coffee and waiting for him at the table. He face one last long yawn as he reached the bottom of the stairs<p>

"Morning love" he whispered softly in her ear taking in the smell of her hair combined with the warm steam from her coffee mug as she slowly took another sip, he placed tiny kisses to her cheek feeling her face shift to a smile.

"Morning" she looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes he swore glistened twice as much in the mornings.

"I was about to come up to wake you I thought surely you'd sleep in"

Hermione got up to pour Ron a cup of coffee as he sat down fidgeting with the collar of his shirt, how he hated having to dress up every damned Friday for those dumb meetings that seemed so pointless.

"why the hell do we need to dress up? It's a bloody waste of time. Just a bunch of gits coming in to check on our work...who are they to check on my our work? They aren't even Aurors!"

"Ron, they have to make sure there's order. They provide most of the money that funds your training. If you were paying someone to work for you, you wouldn't just blindly pay them without knowing what they are doing and if they are even doing a good job would you?"

Hermione was quite skilled at asking rhetorical questions. She sat down in the chair in front of him and continued to sip away at her coffee.

Ron simply gave a shrug knowing no argument was needed. He took a big gulp of his coffee and began to think of the dreaded day ahead but suddenly feeling shivers of excitement in his stomach when he remembered the surprise he had in store for Hermione. He looked up at her taking a moment to savor how every day that passed, his love and desire for her grew. His thoughts further sealing his decision and excitement to move in with her.

"how in love with me are you Hermione?"

He suddenly asked, taking himself by a bit of surprise asking a question he had half wanted to keep to himself

She looked at him, also surprised by the random question but feeling endearment at the look of curiosity in Ron's eyes

She got up from her chair and took two elegant strides towards him as he held out a hand to take hers, guiding her into his lap. She placed both of her legs on-top of his firm leg and nestled her head into his neck, she felt so safe and loved cradled like a child with his arms wrapped firmly around her.

"well, I honestly could spend the rest of my life _trying_ to describe what you make me feel but I'd rather just live showing and proving how in love I am with you Ronald Weasley".

Ron smiled at the simplicity yet honesty of her words.

"good thing, because I wasn't going to give you a choice. You either stay with me forever or stay with me forever"

Hermione chuckled and turned her head slightly to give his neck a gentle kiss

"you know Hermione, when I was younger I would wonder why blokes would bother looking for a girlfriend, especially during school. All the school work we already had to deal with and then having to deal with the complications of a girlfriend? Sounded bloody **mental**. I mean yeah, I liked to look at girls now and then but that's it. Just look"

Hermione looked up at the clock having to keep track of time so they wouldn't be late for work, wishing work didn't exist at the moment because eventually time would interrupt this sudden flow of conversation that wasn't usually like Ron, unless she persuaded him to open up. But seeing they could still spare a few minutes she got comfortable against his chest feeling calm as the breaths he took felt almost like a lullaby rocking her to sleep.

Ron continued

"Then one day I started to notice a certain witch was making me happier than normal I even began noticing little things about her I had failed to see before. Like the way she crinkled her nose when she was annoyed or the way she obsessively tucked her hair behind her ear when she was reading and suddenly I realized, I wouldn't mind having to deal with her nonsense"

Ron joked as he tightened his grip around her.

"and then...just as I thought I knew what I wanted and felt as if I couldn't go one more day without her, I fuck the whole thing up. Letting myself be filled up with pride at the thought of that lovely witch watching me with another girl, I guess I was scared of the way I felt for you,because the thought of being rejected by you scared the hell out of me"

Ron's voice changed from cheerful to a tone of shame.

Hermione couldn't help but cringe at the thought that was Lavender.

"well, this conversation took a turn for the worse"

Hermione sighed

"wait love, there's more."

Ron coaxed her to keep listening by giving her head a few kisses and not letting her flinch away from him

"while I was with that girl i found my feelings for you multiplied by a million which didn't make sense I mean, wasn't I supposed to be distracted? But I wasn't. I was jus miserable and feeling like a complete idiot because the only girl I wanted was now further from being mine than ever"

"Ron? I do love the fact you're opening up but why now? And where is this going exactly?"

"well, as you know I'm not the best at opening up but today just feels different, like I want to explain everything to you and describe why I love you. Just bear with me Hermione"

Hermione oblivious to the fact that what was fueling Ron's emotions was the excitement of asking her to move in with him. He wanted to make sure that when he asked her, she was completely sure that she was with a man that loved her more than he loved anything in his life

"and as far as where this is going, the basic moral of the story is I've never been more sure about anything in my life than I am about being in complete love with you"

Hermione couldn't help but tear up at Ron's words. She looked back at their school friendship and how never in a million years did she picture him speaking the way he was speaking to her now.

"I am in complete love with you too Ron. Complete intense true deep adoring love with you."

He released his grip around her and moved his hands to cup her face kissing the tip of her tear wetted nose then moving down to take her in a passionate kiss letting their tongues savor every inch of each others mouths.

"darling"

Hermione managed to speak between kisses

"we really...sh-should get t-to work"

Ron wouldn't part from her lips, he simply mumbled a low

"mhm"

"Ron honestly, we're late already"

Knowing she was right and remembering that dreaded meeting he had to attend, he finally released her and calmed his rising pulse. Hermione got up and straightened her skirt smoothing it down with her hands. Ron quickly drank his now cold coffee as he attempted to put on his jacket with his free hand. They both were finally ready and took each others hand instantly apparating to their usual Friday spot right in front of the room where Ron's meeting took place. They faced each other gazing in one another's eyes, Hermione taking a moment to quickly scan him head to toe making sure he looked presentable

"your tie is a mess Ronald"

Hermione smiled as she gave it a few pulls to straighten it out for him.

Ron looked over at the conference room where thankfully the curtains were drawn which meant he could manage another kiss or two

"the meetings already started, but I'm THEE Ronald Weasly I can spare being a few minutes late. Well I'll see you after work love or better yet, maybe I'll sneak by your office later to-"

A voice coming from behind him interrupted his sentence

"Ronald? Ronald Weasly?We've been wondering where you were"

A young woman walked up next to them extending her hand for a handshake

"Emilia, Emilia Huzzlebee. It's a pleasure to finally meet you"

Ron shook her hand wishing he could send her away and give Hermione his full attention but knowing it was pointless he smiled and let her continue

"and this must be your..._sister_?"

Emilia now reached out and shook Hermione's hand

"girlfriend actually, Hermione Granger. Pleasure"

Hermione responded quickly and slightly firmer than intended. She couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy creep up on her, Emilia was a pretty girl...beautiful actually. Slightly taller than Hermione, though not being able to completely tell on the count of her high heels adding extra height, dark brown hair accenting her green eyes and creamy light complexion.

"well Hermione I hope you don't mind me stealing Ron away he's already late"

Ron rolled his eyes at the though of the meeting.

"just go on ahead, I'll be there in a second"

Ron turned his attention to Hermione not even waiting nor caring if Emilia had walked away

"I love you" Ron whispered in Hermione's ear and then moved up to give her a quick kiss on the lips

He turned around and walked towards the office as Emilia held the door open for him. Hermione stayed at her same spot quickly catching a look in Emilia's eyes that would haunt her the rest of the day, Lust. Was it just her imagination? Jealousy did crazy things to the mind surely she had just imagined it.

Hermione suddenly snapped back to reality and realized that she was more than 15 minutes late now. She quickly apparated to her office to begin a hopeless attempt to push the thoughts of Emilia's gaze out of her head and get work done.


	9. Chapter 9

_3 o'clock._ It felt like it had been 3 o'clock for the last hour.

Time was going by so slowly. Normally Hermione didn't have enough hours in the day to finish her work, often staying hours after her 9-5 shift had ended. But today was** not** one of those days. Today felt eternal.

"concentrate Hermione _concentrate_" she spoke to herself as she scribbled her signature over and over again, document after document.

Finally she reached her limit throwing her quill across the room and falling back into her chair letting her tired eyes press tightly shut.

Jealousy is a strange emotion. She was coming to find herself attacked by possible scenarios that involved Ronald and that Emilia girl alone. Why was she so worried? Just this morning he had declared his love for her as he has done many times before, she shouldn't have a doubt of his fidelity. But as she had told him before it's not him she didn't trust, it's the women. Surely she hadn't been seeing things, Emilia obviously stared at him with a more than friendly intention...or was she just overwhelmed by the annoying fact that she was a very pretty girl? Hermione felt herself further drowned in confusion. She had never been the jealous type...well, before Ron that is. It was still a strange feeling for her to feel so protective of him, if possible she'd stamp her name on his forehead for all to know he was **strictly hers.**

Hermione let out a deep sigh at another thought; It was almost the end of the day but Ron hadn't stopped by to see her yet.

"_**stooooop**_" she said to herself as she buried her face in her hands trying to escape her own thoughts. It wasn't out of the ordinary, sometimes he just didn't have the time to come or there were too many people around, since it was a known fact Ronald Weasley was dating Hermione Granger, some could be offended by the obviously mischievous way he'd enter her office (occasionally leaving with his hair a mess, his robes undone and wearing a satisfied smirk on his face)

Just as she was about to continue her perplexing thoughts she decided to get up and take a small walk to ease her mind and stretch her legs. She opened the door taking a deep calming breath abandoning all signs of aggravation from her face instead replacing them with the calm sweet cheerful face that was Hermione Granger.

As she strolled down the hall she found peace once again. Shooting smiles at all of her fellow ministry workers she was beginning to feel like a fool for letting a simple glance at her boyfriend get to her. She should be _flattered_ that women found him desirable, after all he was completely in love with her and **only her**. At this new found happiness she decided to take the initiative and go find him at his office.

A few feet before she reached his room, she straightened up her posture, fixed her hair and gave her lips a lick then changed her face from sweet and cheerful to sultry and sexy. She turned to the hall where his office was located, Ron was sure to be hard at work since Fridays were the days he dedicated to paper work. As she turned into his room hoping to be greeted with a smile from a blue eyed red head, she was instead greeted by the smile of a green eyed brunette.

"oh hello there Her_-mine_-nee"

Emilia spoke in an annoying tone of cheery innocence.

"it's Herm-**I**-one...what are yo- I mean, where's Ron?"

"Hermione? Just when I thought my day couldn't get any better, come sit down love" came Ron's voice from behind Emilia, he was sitting in a chair at his desk excitingly scanning through a book which was already odd, since Ron **never** picked up a book by choice. What was even more odd was the fact Emilia was sitting comfortably on the desk in front of him, legs crossed and bare skin flashing in front of Ron's face. Sure, he was obviously occupied by the book and not her legs and sure, they weren't alone a few other workers were standing around the book Ron was scanning and laughing at but why out of all the places she could have picked to sit was she directly in front of Ron?

Ron hardly looked up as he spoke again

"come here love, look at this bloody piece of work"

Ron spoke signaling with one hand for her to come closer

Hermione rolled her eyes at the floor but quickly put a smile on her face as she walked towards the crowd. Ron finally looked up telling a few men to move aside and reaching out his hand for Hermione to take. When she took his hand he swiftly pulled her to sit on his lap which would normally make her feel uncomfortable but this time she wanted the little audience (_particularly_ a certain_ female_) to get the clear picture of Ron and her being very much in love.

"what is this?"

Hermione asked now truly curious on why this book was gaining so much attention.

"some lunatic wrote a book about the war against Voldemort, says it was all a fraud by the ministry to gain publicity and donation"

Ron laughed as he spoke, clearly amused by what was written

"what? That's ridiculous"

"not to mention offensive for the poor families who lost loved ones"

Emilia chimed in as she placed a hand on Ron's shoulder

"with the ministries permission I'd like to _personally_ send this lunatic to trial"

She continued.

Ron sensed Hermione's body tense up at the gesture so he discreetly moved away from the touch, pretending he had to bend over to pick Hermione up further into his lap.

"not necessary. Poor man is probably alone and miserable. Not having anything better to do than sit at home trying to figure out how the war could have possibly been a fraud. Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen and miss, I have a girlfriend in need of my attention"

Ron signaled for everyone to leave letting Emilia take the book with her. Just as Hermione though she'd finally seen the last of her, she poked her head back in the office wearing an annoying grin

"let me know if you need anything Ron, I mean Mr. Weasly"

Ron nodded and Emilia finally shut the door.

"mental isn't it. We almost die and some fucker has the nerve to say it was all a fraud."

Hermione was off in her own world, still thinking of that annoying girl when she finally realized Ron was talking to her

"wha-? oh yeah. Mental."

"nice of you to surprise me for a change"

Ron began as he buried his face in the back of her neck

"is this a new dress? Where's the zipper? or do I have to pull it off?"

He asked as he ran a hand up her thigh

"stop"

Hermione suddenly snapped as she stood up from his lap at the feel of his hand on her thigh.

"what's wrong?"

"who is she? She's been buzzing around you all day and you have yet to explain who she is?"

"who? Emilia? She's been hired to assist me, don't know who would think I need an assistant but apparently my constant complaining of paper work and taking morning floo calls was taken seriously. I thought by now they'd know complaining about work is second language to me"

"What? Why? Who hired her?"

"how am I supposed to know. This morning at the meeting they simply introduced her as my new assistant, I didn't have any say in it. What does it matter anyway? Just another girl doing her job"

"her job? Is eating you with her eyes and touching you at any moment she can her job?"

"Hermione what are you saying? Listen to yourself. It's her first day, I'm sure she's just trying to get on my good side to guarantee her a stable job. And she most certainly does not eat me with her eyes...what does that even_ mean?_ Sounds bloody scary"

Ron tried to add some kind of humor to Hermione's rising temper

"and now I have to accept the fact that she'll be around you everyday for 8 hours?"

She continued her angry rant as if she didn't even hear Ron's last argument.

"I really don't understand why you're getting like this. She's just a worker. You can't possibly think she's out to steal me away or something I KNOW that ridiculous though hasn't even run through your head"

Hermione turned away, looking out his window at all the people below running around, papers flying back and forth and bright flashes of green fire constantly shining from the fireplaces.

"I need to get back to work"

Hermione said, not angry anymore not sad not anything. It was a simple monotone statement as she turned towards the door

"what? You go on some crazy ramble and now you just leave?"

"forget it. I'll see you later"

Ron wasn't about to let her leave like this. He decided he could spoil half the surprise he had in store for her now. Quickly getting up from his chair and taking her small hand before it could reach the door he pulled her to him and gave her a kiss on the forehead

"you're working too hard. It's affecting you. Remember that family reunion I told you to ask Monday off for? Well I half lied. Their is a family reunion but it's not this weekend. This weekend I want to spend with you alone. Not at the burrow. Not at your house, away from everything, we're going to a home my great aunt left us in her will. It's out in the country side so we'll be completely alone and at peace for three beautiful days"

Hermione let herself drown in his embrace it felt so good when he held her like this. Not sexually but comforting. It felt like his body was making a promise to hers that it would always be there to hold her in a time of need. Ron's grasp was like a drug that knew when her mind needed to be calmed, always managing to absorb her negative emotions and replace them with pure joy.

"oh Ron that's been the best thing I've herd in so long, we do need to get away. I'm sorry if I overreacted I'm just so protective of you but I understand I shouldn't take it so far"

"no harm done darling. Now give me an I'm-so-sorry-you're-the-best-boyfriend-ever kiss"

Hermione laughed as she tilted her head up to meet his lips passionately and ferociously kissing Ron, now completely forgetting she was ever angry at anything. Ron slid his hands down her arms suddenly grabbing her wrists and pushing her back against the door pinning her arms above her head. He began to almost angrily attempt to deepen their kiss which was surely impossible unless he completely swallowed her tongue. Ron then laced their fingers together softly enjoying the feel of her smooth hands against his rougher ones then unlaced them again with the same tender fashion and began a slow delicate journey down the velvety skin of her arms, causing goosebumps to sprout all over her skin and eliciting a soft moan from Hermione.

"I really-"

Hermione gasped while Ron moved his kisses down to her neck

"Ron, I really do ha-"

She couldn't finish her sentences while he was causing her so much pleasure

"love please, I really do have to get back to work"

She firmly stated finally being able to finish a complete sentence

Ron slowly stood up and stared into her eyes

"countless times I've touched you and every time still feels more amazing than the last"

Hermione smiled at him wishing they could continue but responsibility was yelling loud in her ear

"I know Ron. It's what love does, I promise you we'll indulge this weekend"

"count on it"

Ron answered as he opened the door for her

"I'll see you after work, I'll come by the burrow tonight around 8, I love you"

Hermione said as she gave Ron a passionate stare with her beautiful eyes

"I love you too Hermione"

Ron answered leaning against the frame of his door watching his beautiful girlfriend walk away. Unlike Hermione, he loved the little chuckles and whispers they'd cause when she left his office looking slightly flushed.

Normally Hermione would take a minute to fix her hair and dress but this time, knowing a certain person was sure to be observing she decided to let it be. Hermione walked down the hall with a strap of her dress hanging off her shoulder

"have a great weekend Emilia"

She called cheerfully at the brunette sitting at her desk

"you too"

She herd her answer quietly.

And with a confident click-clack of her heels she walked back to her office.

After work Hermione gathered her things and apparated home. It had been a while since she las spent an afternoon enjoying dinner with her parents.

"is that you darling?" called Mrs. Granger form the kitchen

"yes mum, I'm staying for dinner today"

"thats a surprise" Mr. Granger spoke up as he put away his book and went to greet his daughter with a hug

Hermione couldn't help but feel like a young girl again at the hug from her father. Together they walked to the dinner table as poured a glass of lemonade for her daughter.

"how has work been sweetheart?" her mother asked as they ate

"well, difficult honestly. I have so much work at times I feel like ripping my hair out but I'm grateful I have a job and it's paying rather decently."

"does that boy let you work? Or is he constantly following you around like a lost puppy as he regularly does"

"dad"

Hermione laughed knowing her dad enjoyed making Ron's life difficult

"he's a very hard worker. Sometimes we don't see each other all day because he's so busy training others and learning more himself, you must give him his well deserved credit"

"hmph. I'll give him his credit when he learns to make a living out of pure talent. No wand nor Abra-cadabra-hocus-pocus chants. Just pure skill of the mind and talent of the hand."

Hermione smiled knowing her dad was only joking. When it came magic, he couldn't hide his fascination. More than once Hermione had found books on certain spells her father was clearly curious about.

"pay no attention to your father. He still hasn't accepted the fact his little girl isn't so little anymore and is well on her way to becoming a bride"

Mrs. Granger gave a huge grin at the thought of helping plan her only daughters wedding

"oh mum not again"

Hermione sighed knowing all too well the intention to begin discussing her marriage

"I don't see the issue? You already spend all your time together, work together. Occasionally spending nights at his home"

Hermione blushed surely to a shade of purple as her father choked on his drink

"don't think we were born yesterday" her mother continued

"no need to talk about that at the family table" her father grumbled

As he took a huge spoon full of food like he wanted to swallow down his uncomfortableness with it.

"in due time mother. We're so busy with work and...and"

Hermione stumbled on her words as she too began to see her mothers point.

"when we're ready" was her simple answer as she continued to eat her food hoping her mother would stop

"hopefully it's before I'm too old to get out of bed"

was the last remark her mother made on the subject letting the discussion end, followed by an awkward silence.

As they all helped clean up Hermione decided now she could tell them of their weekend plans...maybe altering the facts just a bit so her dad could sleep well at night

"I'm going on a trip this weekend, with Ron and his family up to a cottage in the country. I'll be back Monday night"

"oh that sounds lovely dear, just make sure you pack enough clothes"

Her mother said cheerfully giving Hermione a little wink surely not buying the "family" part of her sentence, mothers always just seem to know.

Her father joined in

"how can you stand sleeping in a home full of Weasley?"

"honestly you, stop that"

Her mother scolded him giving him a light smack on the arm

Hermione went and gave each of them a hug, squeezing them extra tight so the hug would last all weekend

"I'm going upstairs to pack, I'm thinking it will be easier if I just stay the night tonight so we can all leave as soon as we wake tomorrow morning"

Her parents smiled and nodded as Hermione ran up the stairs now feeling overwhelmingly eager for the weekend ahead.

"she certainly isn't a little girl anymore is she darling"

Her father spoke softly, briefly having a flashback of the small bushy haired quirky girl Hermione used to be.

"no she isn't, but she'll always be our daughter. No boy nor anything in the muggle world nor any magic can change that"

They both smiled at each other then continued the chore of cleaning up the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>***so to make up for the fact I took <span>forever<span> to update, i decided to reward my readers with 2 chapters published in one day :)) I promise I won't take that long to update again**. **remember to review darlings it makes me happy xox** **and for my sexual monsters, I know these 2 chapters have been pretty PG-13 but be patient, i'll deliver very soon** **:}**


End file.
